


the happiest season

by mountainsandrivers



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas card making, Elf, Elizas face just about works with every white girl out there, F/M, bellarke christmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainsandrivers/pseuds/mountainsandrivers
Summary: the christmas card!for bellarke christmas 2020
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bob Morley/Eliza Taylor
Kudos: 5





	the happiest season




End file.
